Change
by Raven-starr-13-22
Summary: She was a normal 16 year old witch.But that was before that summer. The summer of the change,
1. Default Chapter

PROLUGE  
  
She was a normal 16 year old witch. But, if you knew her, did you really know her? To most, she was a book worm, a straight A student, a teacher's pet even. But that wasn't her. No, She was different from most. Even by wizarding standards. She was, how do you say it, hiding something. But even she didn't know that. Not until the summer of the CHANGE. 


	2. The new Her

"Hermione Anne Granger!! Get up now!!!"  
  
"Grrrr." Thought 16 year Hermione .  
  
Hermione was happy though, she was returning to Hogwarts and she would be seeing Harry again. Jeeze, was he great. She wondered if they would "approve" of her new look. Not that she'd care. She was independent now. No more of that teachers pet thing. She was a rebel. (AN: I really don't approve of HP-HG fics, but it worked out so, yah. Oh, and you have to figure out her new "look".)  
  
'Moine popped in her new All American Rejects CD while she took her shower. The dried her softly wavy ,red streaked, chestnut hair and pulled it back into a loose bun. Then she slipped on her ripped up, cut-off jean shorts, a curve hugging black top w/ cut-off sleeves and a pair of bright green flip-flops. Then she turned of her radio and bounced down the stairs.  
  
"I'll do my make-up on the way there." She thought.  
  
*)*(* AN/: Sorry that it's so short. I have little thinking periods, so it takes a while. But enjoy! More will come! LA!!*)*(* 


	3. They met that day

*)*(* A/N: I know, I know, this is a really corny story. Everybody's written a story like this, but pleaazzzzzzzz! R/R!!!!! Love Ya!! *)*(*  
  
"Ron, where do you reckon 'Mione is?" Asked Harry. "Dunno," replied Ron thickly, through a raspberry Danish. "Probably already on the train."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," Said a voice behind them. " Oi!"  
  
"'Moine?!?" Cried both boys at once.  
  
"No, that's not her Harry. That is defiantly NOT Hermione." Said Ron.  
  
"Wanna Bet!?" Cried Hermione. Then she ran up to them, giving them both hugs smelling faintly of patchouli oil.  
  
*)*(* A/N P. Oil is a really good fragrance. I highly suggest the scent*)*(*  
  
"It's me, I really don't look that different! Do I..?"  
  
"Uh , yah" Said Harry. " But it looks awesome! But that looks vaguely familiar."  
  
"Duh, it's on me, and it IS me!" She said dully.  
  
"No, no I mean I saw someone who looked like that before. I know a lot of people dress lie that know, but idaknow. Forget I said it." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Ok." said Hermione curiously.  
  
And with that the stepped on the train that would, in a matter of minutes, wisk them off to there other lives. 


	4. Remeber

*)*(* Once again, thank you ya'll!! Ur awesome!R/R!!! Kisses!!!!jk  
  


* * *

  
Something was vaguely familiar in the way Hermione held her chesnut laden head. "Duh, it's 'mione. Of course she looks familiar." He thought.  
  
But that wasn't it. It was something like a memory, but so far back, he couldn't remember from when he remembered. Strange.  
  
"Oi mate!!!" yelled Ron, in Harry's face.  
  
"Uh?! Wha..!? oh. Sorry man, just thinking'." Apologized Harry.  
  
"Bout what? Hermione, man, don't she look great!!!"  
  
"RON! She'll hear yo... ok."  
  
"Yah, man. She went to the loo." Said Ron, looking as though he'd just relieved himself on the loo.  
  
*)*(* AN: last sentence means that Ron looked all day dreamy, like, well, I think you catch my drift. lol   
  


* * *

  
K Ya'll. Sorry it's so short! Brain fart!! 


	5. chapter 3

() I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS!! R/R!!! ()  
  
A/N I am really tired today, so the story might be weird.  
  
"Gosh, I forgot how big this place is!" Whispered Hermione to Harry.  
  
"I know, ain't it great though!" He replied, staring at the clear night sky illusion on the ceiling.  
  
"May I have your attention!!! Please, may I have your attention!? "Said an unfamiliar man at the front of the great hall. He wasn't quite young, be he wasn't exactly ancient history either.  
  
"I am Professor Perry... And I am the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Suddenly there was uproar. People where standing up on their chairs, yelling, and one boy managed to through a pineapple at the person behind him.  
  
"SILENCE!" Professor Perry yelled with remarkable force.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now that I can here myself think, I would like to inform you of the summer events that have led to this arrangement."He continued." I am sorry to say that Professor Dumbldor has been murdered."  
  
() Don't be mad Please. It's just part of the story r/r!!/() 


	6. GUN

()I don't own any1 yet, blah blah R/R()  
  
There were people crying, people cheering(I wonder who?) and even people who appeared to be in shock. Harry was among the people in the last group, as was Ron. And if anyone had looked , they would had see silent tears rolling gently down her cheeks, leaving trails of red eyeliner behind them. "..eat in dorms." Professor Perry had continued during the quiet, though Hermione was sure no one had heard him.. Prof. McGongall led them gravely out of the hall.  
When they arrived in the common room, there was a sudden explosion of wails, questions and sobbing.  
  
"Quiet, Quiet PLEASE!" yelled the Professor "Professor Dumbledor's body was found in a alleyway , just south of Paris. He was shot, with what we are informed was a gun." "A what?" "huh?" "what the..?" "It's something muggles use to kill each other!" yelled Harry, over the rumpus. R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/! 


End file.
